Promises
by Snow Flake Falling From Sky
Summary: Orihime is caught doing something unexpected one day in her room in Las Noches when Ulquiorra is ordered to have Orihime feel more 'Welcome' to her new home. Rated M for Lemon. An Ulquihime One-Shot.


I just felt like making a UlquiHime one-shot Lemon. Nuff said :D By the way..Orihime might seem OOC in a sexual way. [Most people won't have her doing what she's about to be doing.]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or its characters in anyway. I do wish I did own them though because Bleach would be so much better :D! [Tite Kubo owns all of the characters and Bleach itself used in this fic.]

ENJOY!

* * *

Amused brown eyes stared inside curious green eyes. "See to it that our special guest feels at welcome here, in Las Noches." It was a direct order. Ofcourse Ulquiorra had absolutely no idea how he were to do this. What could his Lord Aizen possibly want him to do? "How do you suppose I do that?" Ulquiorra asked. Aizen's smile only grew bigger. "I'm sure you can think of something." Ulquiorra dropped on one knee with his head bowed. "Yes, Aizen-Sama." and he was out the door.

What could his Lord Aizen want him to do? Only few ideas came to mind. Could he possibly want himself to escort the woman around Las Noches? Or perhaps allow her to bathe? In fact, they hadn't allowed her to shower ever since she was brought here which was quite some time. Perhaps he would take a visit to the human world and pick up all those weird things the woman talked about. _What is red bean paste anway? _Ulquiorra thought. Maybe he would allow her to cook herself her own meal for once. He didn't have the slightest clue on what he was going to do.

* * *

Ulquiorra was on his way to Orihime's cell room as he still thought of how he would make the woman feel at welcome. He was so deep into thoughts that once he reached her room he didn't do his normal signal. He didn't say "I'm coming in." nor did he give a knock of warning. Once he was in the room he was out of his thoughts but his eyes were wide in shock.

Ulquiorra couldn't believe his eyes. The woman didn't notice his presence in her room as Ulquiorra stared at her. Her eyes were closed, sweat was on her face, her legs spread apart and even though the white sheet was covering her body he could make out what the woman was doing.

_Was this woman, ...masturbating? _He thought.

It was quite obvious though. The way her reiatsu flicked from high to low. How her breathing was becoming quicker and harder. How her back arched as moan after moan escaped her mouth. His eyes watched her. His eyes didn't move once from her figure.

_Was she fantasizing about something? Or perhaps...Someone? _He thought again.

The sheet slid off her body when she jerked her body upwards. The white sheet fell to the floor out of reach but she made no attempt to retrieve it as her eye lids still covered her chocolate eyes. Ulquiorra could see exactly what she was doing now. One hand was down by her lower region as the other was up by her breast. She fondled one breast in her small hand and time after time she would pinch her nipple. Then she would switch over to her breasts twin and give it the same treatment. His face wasn't on her breasts though...they were glued to what her right hand was doing with her lower regions.

Her mouth opened slightly as another moan escaped from her throat. She had her index finger rubbing her clit in circular motions while her middle and ring finger were disappearing and reappearing from in and out of her warmth. Her jaw dropped as her mouth opened wider and she moaned a name that had Ulquiorra with wide eyes.

"_Ul..Ulqui...orra..-sama." _

Her fingers picked up pace..Ulquiorra just stood there and kept watching, his eyes still wide at the name she just spoke. Her moans turned into small whimpers as her body jerked again. Her breathing picked up again. Her back arched up and her toes curled. She moaned Ulquiorra's name once more before her body fell back onto the bed. Her hand reached down to grab the sheet that laid on the floor. With success, she stood, eyes still closed, and wrapped the white sheet around her body. Her eyes finally opened as she felt eyes staring at her. She turned her head and her eyes widened. She screamed. Ulquiorra simply closed his eyes.

"H-..how long were you here?" she asked desperately.

"Long enough to see you masturbate and find out the person you were fantasizing about." he said monotonely.

Orihime's head fell as a blush spreaded across her cheeks. Her eyes were wide and she couldn't believe she hadn't felt his presence in the room. How could she embarrass herself like that? _She was so stupid! _

"You shouldn't feel so flushed. You should be lucky it wasn't anyone else. For example, Grimmjow or Nnoitra. If it were one of them you were fantasizing about it it would probably be all over Las Noches by now if they didn't have you pinned against the bed already." he said. He opened his eyes and stared at her dipped head.

"It doesn't matter! I just completely embarrassed myself! I'm so stupid! And..and.." Ulquiorra blocked out the rest of what she was saying. He didn't have time to hear her blabber on and on about how she felt so ashamed and such.

-_Make sure you make our special guest feel at welcome here, in Las Noches.-_

How could he possibly do that now? After what he just saw?

-_Make sure you make our special guest feel at welcome here, in Las Noches.-_

What had his Lord been implying? He surely couldn't mean what Ulquiorra had been thinking now..

_-I'm sure you'll come up with something.-_

How troublesome..how could, his lord, even think of something so absurd? To sleep with such a foolish human..A demon and a fragile human..It didn't go good together at all. Ulquiorra's frown only deepend. "Quiet yourself, woman." he said. She spoke no longer. Ulquiorra breathed once. "Follow me, woman." he said and opened the door and walked out. "Wait! I only have a white sheet on though!" she yelled after him. He stopped. "Do you wish to bathe or would you rather sleep in your own mess?" he asked. She instantly followed. The chance to bathe? There's no way she would give up this opportunity!

* * *

It only took a few minutes to reach the showers..along with many arrancar males that practically nose bled at the sight of Orihime only covered in a white sheet and the jealous female arrancars who would've probably torn her to pieces if the fourth espada hadn't been escorting her. The showers were all the same. Covered in a white (see through, I might add) curtain. Orihime decided to take the one in the back. "Thank you for taking me here, Ulquiorra-sama.." she said. He only said, "I will be back with a new uniform for you." and he was gone in a flash. Orihime sighed as her mind fixed on the fact Ulquiorra saw her..heard her..she was so embarrassed. She didn't realize Ulquiorra returned with her uniform until he placed it down on the table beside her shower. "Thanks.." she said. Nothing was said. Ulquiorra stood, hands in pocket. He glanced around the bathroom until he saw the mirror. He stared at himself. Well, technically his green tears. What made him have those markings in the first place? Was it because of something in his afterlife? He never understood. Something caught the corner of his eye as he shifted his head to look at the mirror.

Ulquiorra could see through a small opening of the woman's shower. She hadn't closed the curtain all the way. He watched her, his eyes glued to her body. While she laid in the bed he couldn't see her body completely..now he could. He watched as she rubbed a bar of soap along her slender body. Her head was leaning back and her eyes closed so she could get the shampoo out of her hair. He knew he shouldn't be watching her but he couldn't help to admit to himself that she did have a nice body. If he were either the fifth or sixth espada he was sure to have attacked her and claimed her as his own. He wasn't selfish though. He saw Orihime stick her hand out to get the towel which she found ontop of her neatly folded clothes. He watched her dry off her body from the corner of his eye. It only took her a few minutes to get herself entirely dressed until Ulquiorra felt a strange sensation below his waist. And his eyes widened.

Ulquiorra grabbed Orihime's arm and she squeeled in surprise. In a blink of an eye, they were inside of Orihime's cell.

"I will return in 3 hours with your dinner, woman." he said. And with sonido he left the room, leaving the door open behind him.

Orihime was surprised. Not once has Ulquiorra left without closing her door. She wondered what he was in such a hurry for? She closed her door and laid down on the couch. Her bed sheets were ruined at the moment.

* * *

Ulquiorra had used sonido all the way to his room. He couldn't believe something like this was happening..Now..at a time like this...and over that human..Why? He sat back on his bed and unzipped his hakama, pulling them down only to his knees along with his boxers, his erection springing free. He let out a small hiss as the cold air hit the most sensitive part of his body. His hand grabbed his erect member and instantly began pumping. The faster this was gone, the better. His hand tightened around his member as he pumped faster. Pleasure was overtaking his body and he was in his own world. The sweat that glistened his pale skin made his hair stick to his face as his eyes widened.

A raspy moan escaped his mouth and his hand kept pumping. The only difference is that it kept picking up speed and it tightened every once in awhile. His eyes clenched together tightly as he felt himself coming closer and closer to his release. His free hand clenched his bed sheets below him. Out of nowhere, a picture of Orihime filled his mind. How she laid on her bed, her legs wide as she played with herself until she reached her own orgasm. And then how she moaned his own name without realizing he was in the room with her..

He moaned loudly, his jaw dropping as his nails shredded through the bed sheets below him as he came onto the green bed sheets and his hand. His chest was heaving up and down as he tried to catch his breath. He stood quickly and went into the bathroom that was inside of his own domain.

How could he face this woman again if all that happens is this?

* * *

In the next 2 hours Orihime laid in her bed with her eyes closed as she waited passiently for Ulquiorra to walk into her room with one of his servants. She couldn't stop thinking of how she humiliated herself infront of him. She also couldn't help but wonder how her feelings changed from Ichigo to the man that kidnapped her? She must have gone mad in her time here in Las Noches. And yet...whenever she saw him she felt happy. Whenever she gazed into his emerald jewels she felt hypnotized. She loved the teal markings that descended from his eyes and down his face..oh what she would do just to touch them. She wanted to know how it felt to kiss his black and white lips. Then again..what would someone like him ever see in her? She couldn't even get Ichigo to notice that she is in love with him! Well, ..was.

A knock was heard on the door by a following "I am coming in." and the door opened. Ulquiorra walked in and moved away from the door as the servant pushed the food cart into the room. Ulquiorra looked at the servant and the servant instantly kneeled and bowed his head. He stood and left the room closing the door behind him leaving Ulquiorra and Orihime alone in her room. "Eat." he said. He stood straight with both hands in his pockets. She knew the drill already. It was always _If you do not eat I will shove it down your throat. _She stood and took the tray of food and began to slowly eat the food. Ulquiorra watched her eat everything on the tray before he began to slowly walked towards her. If he was going to do this then he would do it right now..no exceptions. Orihime looked up to find he was standing right infront of her. "Ehh..?" she said before he pushed her back onto the bed. The plate and the fork she used fell out of her grip and onto the floor, the plate shattering to pieces.

"Ulquiorra-sama?" she said in a confused voice.

"Do not speak, woman." he said.

He placed one of his hands on her leg and kissed her roughly. Orihime squeeled. She was taken back at how sudden and hard the kiss was. Ulquiorra placed his hands on Orihime's shoulders and pushed her back onto the bed without breaking the kiss. He was now laying ontop of her. Orihime was still shocked as she still hasn't returned the kiss. She finally realized what was happening. _The man she lusted for was actually kissing her. Right now! _She kissed back finally but not with the same roughness as Ulquiorra. It was more soft and passionate. Ulquiorra was already painfully hard and it was getting more and more difficult for him to restrain himself from shredding off the woman's clothing and fucking her right then and there.

Ulquiorra opened his mouth and his tongue licked Orihime's bottum lip, begging for entrance. When permission was not granted he took her bottum lip and sucked it into his mouth, his two pale, strong hands completely shredding her arrancar top off of her body leaving her in her completely white bra. Orihime released a moan when Ulquiorra grabbed one her very large breast and softly squeezed it. He thrusted his tongue inside of her mouth and went on an adventure, licking over the roof of her mouth, her pearly whites and over her tongue.

Orihime's cheeks turned a tinted light pink as she shyly caressed her tongue on Ulquiorra's own. Ulquiorra's tongue dominated Orihime's in breathless battle. Withdrawling his own tongue from the woman's mouth his black and white lips began to suck softly on her upper lip. His hands pulled Orihime's bra down allowing her breasts to breathe. He began to fondle them softly as two of his fingers twisted and squeezed her pink and erect nipples. Moan after moan was released from her jaw dropped mouth, each moan louder than the last. Her hands tried to desperately remove the top of Ulquiorra's arrancar uniform but to no success. So instead, with all her strength, she tore it. Ulquiorra frowned and all of his movements paused. "You know if you needed help you could have just asked." She ignored him and allowed her finger tips to slither up and down his toned, pale body. Her movements were slow and soft causing Ulquiorra to have goosebumps on his arms.

He captured her full lips in another kiss. He grabbed both of her wrists, trapping her hands above her head and immediately started to attack her neck with kisses. She bent her head back more allowing him better access. Her eyes closed and she moaned in delight at the light butterfly kisses he laid on her very sensitive skin. Ulquiorra's hollow side began to crave more of Orihime as fangs began to grow in his mouth. Roughly and in a swift motion he bit into her neck. Her eyes snapped open as a loud scream escaped her mouth. One hand left her wrists and covered her mouth as he continued his assault on her neck.

After his work he left 4 wounds that were sure to leave scars of his work so show all of the other hollows in Hueco Mundo that the woman belonged to him. His blood covered lips smashed roughly against Orihime's in a bruising kiss. He ripped the bra off of her body entirely and began to squeeze her breasts roughly causing her to whimper in their kiss. His reiatsu, which he couldn't keep control of due to his lust, slammed against her making it hard for her to breathe. Any thoughts of wanting to give herself to Ulquiorra was quickly driven out of her mind as she desperately tried with all of her strength to push the espada off of her. He soon realized that he was killing the woman and quickly lowered his reiatsu. His lust was still high though. His hand moved into her pants and began to rub her warmth through her underwear. She was already incredibly wet. His fingers prodded her warmth through her underwear and she began to moan out loudly. He pulled his hand out of her pants and pulled off the hakama of her arrancar uniform. She was only left in her plain white underwear.

Moving the (In Ulquiorra's Opinion) annoying fabric to the side he began to rub her clit fast and in circular moments. Her breathing halted, nobody other than herself had touched her there. A dark red tinted her cheeks as she let out a throaty moan. One finger continued to rub her clit as he dipped one finger into her warmth. She gasped, tightening around his finger as she was driven into a small orgasm. She moaned loudly, her hands gripping onto his arm tightly. As her orgasm died down he removed his finger and brought it to his face. Curious of what it would taste like he slipped the finger into his mouth and licked his finger. Clearly wanting more he took his finger out of his mouth and moved down to her warmth until his face was level with her warmth. Moving her underwear to the side again he licked her warmth once to see her reaction. Her hips jerked. He licked once more. Yet another jerk. Pinning her hips down, he began to lick her fast and every once in awhile he would dip his tongue in and explore her insides. Her eyes were closed tightly, her breathing was uneven, she had her legs wrapped tightly around his head in hope that he wouldn't stop and her moans were loud. She was sure anybody in Las Noches could hear her cries of pleasure.

Ulquiorra stopped for a brief second to move two fingers into her warmth and he began his assault once again but this time on her clit. This time Orihime began to scream loudly as he thrusted two fingers in and out of her and licked her clit over and over again. Her legs spread widely but the pleasure was too much for her to handle. She closed her legs in attempt to remove Ulquiorra from in between which was a success. For a few seconds that is. He closed her legs, bent them and moved them so they were against her stomach. He held them there with one and his mouth once again attacked her clit. His fingers found their way in her warmth again and the room was filled with her screams once again. After a few more thrusts of his fingers and a few more licks to her clit she screamed as loud as her lungs would allow her as she was driven into yet another orgasm. Her hands gripped the bed sheets as tightly as they could and she clenched her teeth tightly together so much that it was painful. He released her legs which immediately fell down on the bed. He kissed her in another breath taking kiss and she could still taste herself on his lips. It was her turn to retaliate.

Moving her hands to Ulquiorra Hakama she sneaked them inside only to meet with his boxers. She slipped her hands down his boxers as well. Ulquiorra pulled her hands out of his hakama and boxers and in a swift motion they were both off of his body. He took one of Orihime's fumbling hands in his own and guided her to his throbbing member. Once there, he gently but quickly wrapped her hand around his erection. Squeezing once, he guided her hand up and down his shaft in slow motions. He jerked his hips into both of their hands as a raspy moan escaped from his throat. His hand removed itself from Orihime's allowing her to pump his erection on her own. Which she didn't do a bad job afterall. Every now and then she would squeeze his erection, thumb the tip and then increase her speed each time getting more delighted moans from the arrancars mouth. It truly was out of his character and yet he and she definitely didn't care.

Lowering her head until she was level with his throbbing shaft her tongue shyly licked the tip where pre-cum had seeped out constantly. If it wern't for her mouth being closed that sudden thrust of Ulquiorra's hips would have shoved atleast half of his cock in her mouth. His pre-cum wasn't the best taste in the world but Orihime figured she would live. She stook her tongue out again, licking the again seeping precum from the tip as one hand continued to rub his shaft up and down and her other hand fondled with his balls. Groaning in approval, Ulquiorra grabbed a full head of red hair and held tightly as Orihime took his entire head in her mouth, her other hands still doing their work. This innocent young lady was doing anything a man could wish for. Ulquiorra was sure that she was a virgin but she must have had a friend or something that taught her how to be _so _amazing at this. Not many woman were 'great' at pleasing men but, Orihime..she was different. She took almost half of Ulquiorra's erection in her mouth, using her tongue to lick the underside, her hand jacking off the remainder of his cock that wasn[t hidden within her mouth and her other hand, without embarrassment, squeezed his balls every now and again, fondling them back and forth and when they had the chance to pull up to his body she would gently bring them back down.

Ulquiorra was definitely close to an intense orgasm and he wasn't going to allow her to make him bust this early. Taking the hair he held in his hand he roughly pulled her off of his cock, leaving a line of spit behind. "That is enough." he said with hard breaths. She stared at him with lust filled eyes before she tackled him back onto his back and kissed him bruisingly. She let out a moan in his mouth as she sucked his lip into her mouth. Ulquiorra pushed her off of him and laid ontop of her. He tore the remaining clothing away from her body and positioned himself between her legs. "Are you a virgin, Onna?" he said in a low tone. "Wouldn't that be obvious." was her only reply. Frowning slightly at her response he lifted one of her legs and put it on his shoulder. One hand kept the leg in place and the other hand moved his cock to the entrance of her warmth. "Are you ready for me, Onna?" he asked. "I want you.." and that's all he needed. It encouraged him enough. Slowly he began to push into her warmth. She was incredibly tight and extremely hot and it was completely difficult to not plunge into her and fuck her as hard as he could but he was able to control himself for her sake.

Her teeth clenched, her eyes squeezed shut and her nails dug roughly into Ulquiorra's bare back. A pained moan escaped her throat as tears poored out of her eyes. His erection was stretching her as he was stopped by a barrier. In a bruising kiss he captured her lips and after a few seconds he thrusted as fast as he could breaking her barrier. Pulling away suddenly she began to cry in pain as she whimpered at the immense pain. Her nails scratched roughly into his pale skin as her last thing of innocense she held was ripped away from her body.

Ulquiorra stayed seated inside of her online about a quarter of him inside of her. She was continuously tightening around his cock and it was almost painful to have to sit there and allow her to adjust to his size. When he felt her arms tighten around his arm and her hips give a little wiggle he figured it was his cue to go. Very slowly he began to push more of his cock inside of her. Her breathing became once again uneven but this time Ulquiorra didn't pause. She would just have to deal with the pain until she got pleasure out of this. He pulled out until only the tip of his erection was invisible and thrusted as roughly as he could into her. With a loud shriek, her back arched, her nails dug into his skin, and her toes curled allowing the sudden pleasure to wash over her entire body. Goosebumps began to appear visible on her arms as she cried with pleasure. Her cheeks tinted pink as Ulquiorra thrusted harder into her.

The current position didn't seem to be to Ulquiorra's liking. He pulled her to the edge of her bed and turned her over on her stomach and had her legs dangle off the bed. Once again he positioned himself at her hot core and buried himself inside her once again, this position allowing him to push more of himself inside of her. "Mmm.." she moaned lightly. The only sounds in the room were their labored breathing, the sounds of Orihime's moans, Ulquiorra's groans and the skin that slapped against skin. "Mm..Fuck..me.." Orihime whispered in embarrassment. Fighting the urge to laugh at the human he began to fuck her harder, his thrusts becoming faster. "Ahh..Ul-Ulquiorra...-sama. moore." He continued to pick up his pace and roughness more as his thrusts continued. Both of their bodies were slick with sweat and Ulquiorra's hips slammed painfully against Orihime's ass as his thrusts continued.

She tightened roughly around the cock inside of her that it almost felt that she was wanting to rip his erection right off of his body. As she was driven into an intense orgasm Ulquiorra found the tight wall inside of her and slammed hard into her. Just that thrust into her g-spot caused her already intense orgasm to turn into something more. She screamed as loud as she could as her warmth tightened more. Ulquiorra leaned down on her back, his arm wrapped around her stomach as he thrusted one more time. His cock throbbed uncontrollably inside of her as his orgasm took over his body. He released himself inside of her and then pulled out. Orihime curled into a ball on the bed as she watched Ulquiorra return his uniform where they rightfully belonged on his body.

After all of his clothing was put back together he reached down to retrieve his sword and placed it in its rightful spot. He took one glance at Orihime before he turned to leave. He was just at the door and about to open it when he felt small hands grip his arm tightly. "Please don't leave..." she said desperately. "Stay..." she whispered. Looking over his shoulder at her again he allowed himself to be pulled towards the bed again. She sat him down next to her and she took the sheets to cover herself. She laid down, pulling him with her and she laid her head on his chest. "Thank you..Ulquiorra.." she said softly and closed her eyes. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, kissing the top of her head.

She would be deemed no longer worthy enough for Aizen and he would kill her. It was like that with everyone in his home. Soon it would be the same for him as well. Ulquiorra would take Orihime though..before that day happened. He would take her home where she rightfully belonged with her shinigami and human friends. He wouldn't stay but he would watch her and make sure she would be okay. He would make sure she was safe at all times. He may not have premonitions but he could see in the future whether it be true or fake..

_I will protect you, ..Onna._

_

* * *

_

Two small feet connected to two small legs ran down the hallway. "Mommy, Mommy! Haru pulled my hair!" The two year old cried. Another two year old came running in after his twin sister. "Did not!" "Did too!" And they faught and faught. "Enough! Haru, apologize to your sister." Orihime demanded. "I'm sorry.." he said.

Haru and Hana were twins, but not identical. Hana looked just like her mother, Brown eyes which often turned gray and wavy auburn hair. Haru was nothing like his mother though..

Haru had two brilliant green eyes, pitch black hair and his skin was pale..just like his father's.

Yes, Orihime had twins after the time Ulquiorra took her virginity and he kept his promise. He took her, he saved her and he returned her to her rightful place in Karakura Town. And now she rose two beautiful children on her own until the sun fell from the sky..

* * *

_Two eyes always watched her. Two eyes always made sure she was safe during the day. When it came to night he could hold her in his own arms and kiss her lips and craddle his kids in his arms. He wouldn't risk the life of his love or his children if the shinigamis felt his reiatsu in the daytime. So the only time they could share their love was at night._

_So he stayed true, he cared, he loved, he lusted for Orihime Inoue. He protected.._

_Just like he promised._

_

* * *

_

Oh my god I am so happy I finally completed this. In all honesty, I think this is the best one-shot I ever written but that's just my opinion. I re-read it and I fell in love with it..I was just throwing words here and there and then I editted it a bit and added more words to make it fit and I don't think I could've done anymore better. Personally, I think I did a good job xD!

Critical and Good reviews are accepted..I love some criticism but not a whole lot but all writers need a little bit to become better, right?

..But flames will be used to cook over my barbeque.

I hope you enjoyed..=)

R&R.

-Cat.


End file.
